à la vie, à la mort
by lou
Summary: OS. Deux âmes errantes, deux âmes qui se trouvent et qui s'aiment... Jusqu'à la mort DMXHG.


Titre :  à la vie, à la mort

Auteur : Lou

Disclaimer : Tous les persos d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, je ne fais que les lui emprunter pour une courte fic…

Notes : one shot Hermione/Draco. Fic Post Poudlard

Dédicace: à ma demie, La prêtresse schtroumphique, béta-readeuse officielle de son état, (la seule et unique!)

Adossée à un arbre, encapuchonnée, Hermione faisait sa ronde nocturne dans le domaine des Diggory. Elle avait été envoyée en mission par l'ordre du phénix afin de protéger le 1er ministre Amos Diggory ayant succédé à Fudge, destitué de ses pouvoirs, juste après le retour « officiel » de Voldemort, d'un éventuel complot qui se tramait contre lui. Etant devenue l'une des meilleurs Aurors dès sa sortie de Poudlard, c'est à elle qu'incombait la lourde tâche de veiller sur le ministre, un des membres actifs et influents de la lutte contre Voldemort. Elle devait rester extrêmement vigilante, elle aurait peut être affaire au « Spectre », tueur insaisissable à la solde du seigneur des Ténèbres. 

Soudain elle saisit un mouvement furtif à sa droite. Elle raffermit la prise sur sa baguette, et tel un chat gracile entreprit, à son insu, de suivre l'ombre qu'elle avait entrevue. L'inconnu se déplaçait rapidement et silencieusement, il semblait presque glisser sur la neige.

Soudain, il s'immobilisa et se retourna lentement tandis qu'Hermione se tapit derrière un arbre. Il sembla humer l'air un instant, l'éclat de la lune qui se reflétait sur son masque argenté lui conférant un aspect presque irréel, puis disparut en une fraction de seconde. Hermione jura silencieusement, il n'avait pourtant pas pu transplaner, c'est elle-même qui avait installé les barrières anti-transplanage dans le domaine. Elle réprima un cri quand elle senti une présence derrière elle. Il était là. 

Elle devait l'affronter car à présent elle savait qu'elle avait affaire au fameux « Spectre ». D'un pas vif, elle se dirigea vers une grotte, non loin de là, en prenant bien garde de ne pas dévoiler son visage. Un lieu parfait pour un duel, aucune échappatoire. Il la suivit en silence, conscient de l'accord tacite qui s'était instauré entre eux. Ils connaissaient l'enjeu de ce duel, son importance. Un duel à mort, il ne devait en rester qu'un. Chacun d'eux avait maintes fois côtoyé la mort et se résignait à accepter son sort. Tant de morts pour cette stupide guerre… tant de vie brisées, de familles déchirées… 

Ils pénétrèrent dans la caverne, faiblement éclairée par l'éclat de la lune.

-Bien, commença Hermione, il n'en restera qu'un, ainsi soit-il… Et ce ne sera sûrement pas toi ! lui lança-t-elle comme pour se donner plus de courage. Elle n'avait pas peur de la mort… Mais tenait un tant soit peu à la vie.

L'inconnu esquissa un faible sourire, comme pour la provoquer. Hermione enrageait de ne pas voir le visage de son ennemi, son curieux masque argenté lui couvrant la totalité du visage. Elle-même s'était bien gardée de ne pas révéler son identité à l'homme qui lui faisait face. Car « le spectre » était un homme, elle en était intimement convaincue. Cette carrure élancée, finement musclée, ce port de tête altier… Il lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un… Si seulement elle savait qui…

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de ce poser plus de questions car l'homme lui lança un doloris qu'elle évita de justesse. 

Elle enchaîna rapidement par un experliamus, facilement paré par l'inconnu. Et les sorts s'enchaînaient, et les combattants paraient, esquivaient, feintaient… Car deux des meilleurs duellistes au monde s'affrontaient en ce moment même… 

Et le combat durait, durait, tel un ballet fantastique au funeste dénouement…

Soudain, l'inconnu aculé repéra une faible faille dans la défense de la jeune femme, et lui lança un doloris bien placé… Hermione s'effondra sous la violence du sort et se recroquevilla à terre. 

Elle savait qu'elle devrait lutter, mais n'en avait plus la force… Elle sentait venir la mort, elle la sentait s'insinuer sournoisement en elle… Si seulement…

Tout d'un coup, elle eut un éclair de génie… Si elle mourrait, il l'accompagnerait en enfer. 

Elle hurla « DESTRUCTO » pointant de sa baguette l'entrée de la grotte. Aussitôt, un éboulement les plongea dans les ténèbres. Hermione s'évanouit tandis que l'inconnu était précipité au sol, durement frappé à la tempe par un rocher, et sa baguette brisée par le choc.

La jeune Auror s'éveilla après un long moment…. Quelques minutes en fait qui lui avaient semblé des heures. Elle voulut se lever mais réprima un cri : elle était si courbaturée… à tâtons, elle parvint à retrouver sa baguette. Elle prononça un faible « lumos » afin d'évaluer les dégâts.

L'inconnu gisait inconscient à quelques mètres d'elle... Elle se traîna tant bien que mal à ses coté, et d'une main experte vérifia son pouls en apposant deux doigts brûlant dans son cou. « Il était si froid » pensa-t-elle… comme mort… Mais pourtant vivant : son pouls était faible, mais tout de même présent. 

Ne se résignant pas à l'achever avant d'avoir découvert sa mystérieuse identité, Hermione enleva precautioneusement le masque qui lui couvrait le visage. 

Et se figea de stupeur… Une peau d'albâtre, des cheveux si blonds qu'ils paraissaient presque blancs, une fine cicatrice lui barrant la joue gauche, des yeux gris acier… 

Hermione poussa un petit cri, retomba en arrière et lâcha sa baguette sous le coup de la surprise… Un instant de trop, puisque Draco Malfoy– car c'était lui – s'en saisit vivement….

-Lumos, dit-il calmement. Maintenant que tu sais que je suis, voyons voir qui tu es…

Il se pencha et baissa brusquement la capuche de la jeune femme, libérant ainsi une cascade de longs cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés. Elle le fixa intensément de ses grands yeux noisettes. 

-Granger, murmura-t-il calmement, sans aucun mépris. 

En fait sa voix semblait totalement vide d'émotions. Se yeux ne reflétaient rien… Aucune haine, aucun mépris, même pas une once d'étonnement. C'en était presque rageant… Il avait lâché son nom comme on annonce le temps qu'il fait. Cependant Hermione avait bien décelé l'infime lueur qui s'était allumée dans son œil quand il l'avait dévisagée… Il s'était instantanément recomposé un masque ne laissant transparaître aucun sentiment. Un bloc de glace.

-Granger, répéta-t-il doucement, comme si il se parlait à lui-même.

-Et maintenant, que va-tu faire ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous sommes condamnés à mourir ici…

Il se dévisagèrent longuement puis Draco brisa le silence devenu pesant.

-Je pourrais te tuer maintenant, c'est vrai, dit-il l'air pensif. Mais je veux te voir me supplier, ramper à mes pieds, m'implorer d'achever tes souffrances, acheva-t-il avec un sourire machiavélique.

Hermione se glaça d'effroi. Elle avait déjà tant souffert… Elle ne pourrait en supporter d'avantage bien longtemps… Elle n'avait plus la force de se battre. Mais ravalant ses larmes, tandis qu'elle se rappelait ceux qu'elle avait perdus, elle le toisa avec défi. Elle mourrait la tête haute.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins d'un lâche comme toi, qui s'est fait porter disparu des années durant… Et maintenant, comme on se retrouve… Tueur sadique à la solde de Voldemort, ça rapporte bien ? C'est tellement jouissif d'entendre ses victimes crier grâce, n'est-ce pas ? Lui cracha Hermione avec dégoût.

-Hermione, Hermione… Tueur sadique, tu n'y va pas un peu fort ? Moi aussi je défend mes intérêts vois-tu… Cela ne se fait bien sûr pas sans verser de sang, tu le sais aussi bien que moi… Et toi, combien en as-tu tué ?

Elle lui lança un regard glacial.

_Si frêle et si forte à la fois, et tellement belle… Dommage qu'elle doive mourir… Stupide Gryffondor ! Pourquoi n'en faisait-elle toujours qu'à sa tête ? Il aurait pu lui offrir le pouvoir, le prestige et la richesse… Dans une autre vie._

-Si peu, dit la jeune femme d'une voix doucereuse, tu es encore là.

-l'insaisissable Spectre… En fin de compte tu es la seule qui ai percé mon secret, j'aurais dû te tuer pour ça… Mais tu succomberas bien assez tôt.

Un silence de mort suivit cette affirmation.

Hermione reprit la parole après un long moment, les yeux dans le vide :

-As-tu jamais pensé à ce que tu serais devenu, dans une autre vie ?

Draco parut songeur un instant, comme si des souvenirs qu'il avait voulu enfouir revenaient brusquement à la surface.

-Bien des fois je dois me l'avouer, il s'était accroupi à la hauteur d'Hermione à présent, Imagines-tu une ribambelle de petits Malfoy courant dans le jardin pendant que leur mère les couve amoureusement du regard ?... Difficile à concevoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione le regarda avec surprise puis eu un rire sarcastique.

-Toi aimer ? Tu en serais incapable ! Et puis maintenant, à quoi bon, puisque nous mourrons ce soir…

-Et pourtant, c'est possible… Murmura Draco.

Son regard se voila un instant. La jeune auror profita de ce court instant de relâchement, pour lui assener un coup de pied bien placé qui envoya la baguette à l'autre bout de la caverne. Furieux de s'être si facilement fait avoir, Draco se jeta sur elle. Un combat à mains nues s'ensuivit, et tourna vite à l'avantage de l'homme. Hermione luttait de toutes ses forces, mais Draco était vraiment trop fort… 

Soudain, il la plaqua contre une paroi de la caverne, et l'embrassa violemment, comme si sa survie en dépendait.

_Qui pourrait m'aider  
Qui pourrait sauver mon âme  
Je m'en fous, je voudrais te donner un baiser  
Je veux te donner  
Je veux te donner un baiser (1)_

La jeune femme répondit furieusement à son baiser, laissant leurs langues s'entremêler. 

Il l'empoigna sans douceur par les cheveux, elle lui mordit la lèvre. 

_On va s'embrasser et nos lèvres  
Vont se purifier  
Tu me donnes un baiser et nos langues  
Vont juste s'emmêler (1)_

Bien vite, leurs baisers ne furent plus suffisants, aussi fiévreux soient-t-ils… Hermione fit un croc en jambe à Draco, et ils tombèrent, lourdement au sol. Chacun voulait affirmer sa domination sur l'autre, ils luttèrent un court instant, mais le désir l'emporta sur la raison.

_Je te respire   
Sur ton sourire  
Le baiser que tu m'as donné pour t'aimer  
Je t'aime comme un fou... (1)_

Ils se débarrassèrent rapidement de leurs encombrants vêtements, qui faisaient encore obstacles à leur étreinte. 

_watching me wanting me (Me regardant, me désirant)_

_I can feel you pull me down (Tu me détruis, je le sens)_

_fearing you loving you (Te craignant, t'aimant)_

_I won't let you pull me down (je ne te laisserait pas me détruire)(2)_

Draco entra durement en elle, la faisant hurler de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Tandis qu'il allait et venait en elle, les mains d'Hermione trouvèrent le chemin de son dos… Elle le griffa profondément, mettant sa chair à vif. 

Il hurla et plaquant ses mains glaciales sur hanches. Il la tira vers lui, jusqu'à pouvoir enfouir son visage dans son cou… Et la mordre violemment, lui arrachant un cri de rage.

Elle le plaqua au sol, posa ses mains brûlantes sur son torse… Et le griffa encore, et encore. 

_Hunting you, I can smell you – alive (te chassant, je peux te sentir-vivant)_

_your heart pounding in my head (Ton coeur bat dans ma tête) (2)_

Il prit ses poignets à deux mains, et d'un brusque mouvement de bassin, inversa les rôles… Il se pencha vers elle, clouant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête. Elle enroula ses longues et fines jambes autour du corps de son amant. 

  
_watching me wanting me (Me regardant, me désirant)  
i can feel you pull me down (Tu me détruis, je le sens)  
saving me raping me (Sauve-moi, viole-moi) (2)_

Il se pencha encore un peu, entreprit d'abord de l'embrasser dans le cou, et de descendre, encore et encore, faisant durer le plaisir… Il prit un de ses tétons en bouche… Et le mordit violemment, tandis qu'ils atteignaient tous deux l'orgasme.

Ils hurlèrent de plaisir et de douleur. Ils sentirent tout éclater en eux à cet instant même. Comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance à présent… Il leur semblait n'être restés en vie que pour avoir connu ce moment. L'osmose parfaite. La fusion de deux corps. L'union de deux âmes. Ils pouvaient mourir en paix, ayant la certitude d'avoir chacun en l'autre trouvé son âme sœur.

Ils retombèrent tous deux sur le sol, haletant, les yeux clos…

Aux yeux d'Hermione, des larmes se mirent à perler… Elle tenta de les ravaler, mais elle ne pouvait pas… Draco qui l'entendit faiblement renifler se retourna, et doucement, pour ne pas la brusquer, se rapprocha et la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Elle se pelotonna contre lui, il la serra un peu plus.

_hold on to me love (ne me quitte pas, amour)_

_you know I can't stay long (Tu sais que je ne peux rester plus longtemps)  
all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid (Je veux seulement te dire que je t'aime et que je ne suis pas effrayée)  
can you hear me? __(Peux-tu m'entendre ?)  
can you feel me in your arms? (Peux-tu me sentir dans tes bras?)(3)_

Elle sourit faiblement dans le noir. Et lui murmura :

-Mon meilleur ennemi…

Il sourit un instant et reprit plus sérieusement :

-Tu sais, dit-il songeur, je t'ai toujours admirée… Si les choses n'avaient pas été telles, tu l'aurais su dès le début.

-Pourquoi tout ça Draco ?, tant de haine, tant de mépris…

-Les choses ne sont pas toujours aussi simples, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Nous les Malfoy, devons nous faire craindre et respecter… Il en a toujours été ainsi, c'est la loi de la nature. Si j'avais pu te dire à quel point tu comptais… 

il enfouit un peu plus son visage dans les boucles brunes de la jeune femme, s'imprégnant de son parfum délicatement fruité.

-Tant de vie de gâchées… Elle se lova un peu plus confortablement.

-Tant de vie de gâchées répéta-t-il pour lui-même. Pardon Hermione, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Ils s'endormirent enlacés, emmitouflés dans leurs chaudes capes d'hiver.

_Seuls tous les deux, on restera attachés  
Comme un adieu (1)_

La lumière du jour qui filtrait faiblement à travers les roches éboulées à l'entrée les réveilla en douceur.

Ils s'habillèrent en silence, et Draco alla récupérer la baguette qui avait roulée plus loin.

Ils s'étreignirent une dernière fois, et Hermione s'écroula, touchée par le sortilège de la mort. Draco retourna la baguette sur lui et prononça les mots fatidiques : « avada kedavra ».

Deux âmes à la dérive qui s'étaient trouvées… Touvées et aimées. Ensemble pour l'éternité.

FIN

Ça pourra vous paraître bizarre qu'il y ai des bouts de chansons comme ça, inclues dans la fic, mais moi je trouvait qu'elles cadraient bien avec l'histoire… Donc voilà.

(1) « Le baiser » d'Indochine / POV Draco

(2) « Haunted » d'Evanescence / POV Hermione

(3) « My last breath » d'Evanescence / POV Hermione

Si vous avez des questions, ou tout simplement si vous voulez me laisser une p'tite review, n'hésitez pas, le petit bouton violet en bas à gauche est fait pour ça !


End file.
